Finding Home
by dreamersunite
Summary: Set six months after the events in season 8, Lance struggles to find his place in the universe. Everyone else seems to know how to move on and keep living, but what is Lance supposed to do now? Follow our favorite sharpshooter as he remembers exactly who he is and what he has to offer.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Reunions

**Chapter 1: Nightmares and Reunions**

 _She's back._ Lance stared into those eyes, glowing with hatred and vengeance. _Honerva._ He tried to reach for his bayard but found himself unable to move. His body had betrayed him- and now he was going to die.

"But first," she hissed, that awful whisper grated on his ears "You can watch as everyone you love is destroyed."

Around Lance, his family and friends screamed and writhed on the ground as Honerva tortured them, tendrils of pure darkness arcing from her hands. Her face melted and morphed and suddenly she was Zarkon, laughing, then Sendak, smiling, then Lotor, burned and melting away as he screamed in unison with his loved ones. They faded but their cries echoed in Lance's ears as Lotor burned into the figure of the one who haunted his dreams, the one he missed more than anything. His heart surged- Allura. But her face was twisted with hurt and betrayal.

" _How dare you!"_ She shrieked " _You killed me, Lance! You let me die!"_ He reached for her, but was still frozen in place, unable to move or speak as she cried and screamed. " _There was another way! You_ wanted _me to die- This is your fault! Your fault! YOUR FAULT LANCE. I COULD HAVE LIVED BUT YOU LET ME DIE LANCE HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME LANCE-"_

Lance surged up in bed, cold sweat pasted his hair to his forehead, nausea roiled in his stomach. Trembling overtook him as he clapped his hands over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face. _Breathe. Breathe._ Shakily he removed his hand from his mouth and took a breath. _It's over._ Another breath. _You're safe._ In and out. _You're on Earth._ Indeed, the walls of his room felt claustrophobic suddenly with that realization. He rubbed his face with a sigh.

"Same old, same old." he murmured. "That all you got?"

Lance picked up his phone from the nightstand next to his bed. It illuminated, showing him the time. 3:16. Lance took a deep breath and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching. At least it was something.

For years he had dealt with these nightmares- they'd started when he was still away from home, fighting in space and unsure of his place in the universe. Back then, he'd been able to throw himself into battling with Voltron and forget about his fears. Now, though he loved his family, working with them was never going to be what he needed, but Lance had nowhere else to go. It had been six months since the celebration of Allura's sacrifice, Lance had never felt so alone in the world, and of course he rarely had a full night's sleep.

A soft whine sounded from behind his closed door. Lance opened it, letting his dog, Felix hop up on the bed. His father had picked up Felix about eight months ago on the side of the road. He had been small, golden, fluffy, and alone. Lance's heart went out to him immediately, and now Felix rarely left his side.

"Hey boy." Lance cooed softly. "You always know just what I need, don't you?" Felix nudged his hand with his cool nose, grunting. Lance smiled and shushed him. Felix had grown into a huge fluffy dog who had a constant need for attention that Lance was always happy to give.

"Wanna go for a walk, Felix? Come on boy."

Outside, Lance tilted his head back and looked at the stars. Wondering if Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Keith missed him as much as he missed them.

"Doubt it." He sighed, wishing that Keith would also be coming home tomorrow. Ever since the dinner they had shared on Altea in celebration of Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro had been traversing the universe in the Atlas. Hunk was a delegate for Earth in the Galaxy Alliance, Shiro was captaining the Atlas, and Pidge had gone to meet with the Olkari, as their planet was restored when Allura gave her life to reverse the destruction Honerva had wreaked. Keith was working with the Blades of Marmora to establish peace among the Galra- and mentioned something about transitioning the Blades into a more peaceful organization, disaster relief or something. He would probably be gone for at least a few more months, maybe even a year. Lance had given up trying to predict that guy. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge at least, were scheduled to return that very day, and according to Iverson, they would arrive right on schedule.

Lance called Felix back inside and went back to his room, picking up a small object from his desk. It looked like a regular black cell phone, though smaller and thinner than they had been in decades. It was a communicator that Pidge had made specially for the team, something that would allow them to keep in contact with each other across the galaxies. They were secret, and to be used "only for emergencies", but they generally were used to make sure everyone was okay at least once a week. Lance had yet to use his, they all knew he was fine on Earth, but now, with everyone except Keith coming back… Lance opened the menu and typed a quick message to Keith, not expecting a response.

L: Can't believe everyone except for my best bud will be in town tomorrow! Better make it back soon.

The more he thought about it, the sadder Lance became that Keith wouldn't be home. He hadn't seen his friend for longer than a couple hours in almost a year and a half. The dinner for Allura barely counted, he left right after. Lance lay back on his bed, content to allow himself this in-between time of the morning to wallow. Keith was his best friend! They never spoke on the communicators or otherwise and Lance had missed him- missed all of that part of his family dearly. Of course he was delighted the others were coming home, but throughout all of their adventures, Keith had become Lance's confidant and strength. Even though he wanted to kill the guy for being so stubborn and hotheaded sometimes, Keith was a great friend and leader. Lance wanted to talk to him. To ask if he had nightmares sometimes too. To ask him if he missed the simplicity of life before finding the Blue Lion. Ask if he would stay on Earth for a while when he stopped by.

At least he had the others to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and Surprises

**Chapter 2: Dinner and Surprises**

Hours later, Lance woke again, pleasantly surprised to find that he had fallen back into an undisturbed slumber for the first time in ages. He rolled over in bed, only to get a face full of Felix, who was curled up next to Lance's head. Lance spat fur, Felix grumbled and shifted out of his face. On his other side, the communicator blinked, indicating a message had been received. Lance rubbed sleep from his eyes as he squinted at the screen.

K: Sorry buddy. Still working out some stuff with the Galra. Gotta wait until the last of the war leaders arrive to cast their vote on who will be the representatives for the Galra in the Galaxy Alliance.

Lance frowned, and then caught sight of the time. 9:06! He swore under his breath. The Atlas was scheduled to arrive at 9:30 and he had a fifteen minute drive to get to the Garrison where it would land.

He began to dash around his room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. In his closet he caught sight of his old Garrison uniform and wondered briefly if he should wear that instead, but decided it wasn't worth the time. He dashed to the bathroom, splashed his face with water and brushed his teeth quickly, avoiding his reflection. Looking in a mirror and seeing those marks on his face only made his heart ache. He hated seeing the dark circles under his eyes, accentuated by the brightness of the blue Altean marks high on his cheekbones. He hated that reminder of everything, of Allura's absence, of his own failure. He knew she meant for it to be a gift, a reminder of her love for him, but sometimes he hated Allura for leaving him with the burden of remembering her every time he looked at himself in the mirror.

Lance dashed down the stairs, his Mamá and Papá were awake now and already preparing for the dinner his Mamá wanted to host for the other paladins and their families. Papá was complaining about the early start.

"Mi amor, _why_ must we start cooking now? No one will be arriving for hours!" Lance grinned as his mother smacked his father on the wrist with her wooden spoon " _¡Cállate y cocina_!" She snapped, turning to see Lance at the foot of the stairs, reaching for his keys.

" _¡Mijo!_ Why are you still here? I thought you left!" Lance winced, and grabbed a familiar red jacket that Keith asked him to look after while he was gone from the hook by the door. It felt right to wear it today since everyone else would be together.

"Yeah.. I overslept actually, but I'm leaving now!" He chuckled as his mother rushed him to the door. "Go! Before you miss your friends!" she cried, herding him out. "Bye! I'll be back soon!" Lance called as he shut the door behind him.

At the Garrison, there was a hubbub of activity as everyone prepared for the return of the Atlas. Lance waved to Hunk's family and Sam and Matt Holt, who were all crowded toward the front of the landing area. The family and friends of the rest of the crew were milling around, waiting for their loved ones to arrive. General Iverson stood at the front of the crowd with the Holts and the Garretts. Lance made his way to the front where they stood, greeting Sam and Matt with a friendly handshake.

"Katie and the others should be arriving by wormhole above the Garrison in.." Sam checked his watch. "Approximately 2 minutes, you're right on time!" Sam and Matt had stayed on Earth to help Iverson improve the defense systems on the Garrison while Pidge had been accompanied by her mother back into space. After the whole "running-away-and- fighting-a-war-in-space" situation, Colleen had decided that Pidge was not to leave Earth unaccompanied anymore until she turned 18, which was only a few months away now.

Lance stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled warmly. "It sure will be great to see everyone again. Before I forget, you all are invited to my family's house for dinner this evening- and that includes you and your family Mr. and Mrs. Garrett!" Lance called to Hunk's parents, who exclaimed their thanks and delight, with promises from both to whip up a dessert to bring.

"Does your mother need help cooking, dear?" asked Mrs. Garrett sweetly.

"I don't think so Ma'am, she's employed my father already and I'm going to help too when I get home. Thanks for the offer though!" Mrs. Garrett opened her mouth, probably to say something else incredibly kind or thoughtful, when suddenly there was a huge whooshing noise, and Lance watched the Atlas appear from a wormhole in the sky, high above the Garrison, and begin its descent. They were home.

The Atlas touched down, and a door slid open. A ramp clicked open, and immediately people began pouring from the entrance to see their families. Lance smiled as two very familiar figures shoved through the crowd.

"Katie!" Sam shouted joyfully, running to embrace his daughter. Lance hung back a few moments as he allowed his friends time to greet their families. Pidge looked up and spotted him behind her father, who moved to find Colleen.

"Lance!" She tackled him, and then Hunk joined in on the bear hug. Lance embraced his friends, emotion creating a hard lump in his throat.

"You guys!" He choked out "I've missed you! How was your trip? How were the Olkari? Hunk! Did you make progress with the Alliance? Did anyone else join?" Pidge laughed and pulled away from Lance.

"One at a time, Lance! We missed you too, the trip was great, we have so much to tell you!" Lance beamed in response. "You can tell me all about it at dinner. You and your families are all invited to eat some genuine Cuban cuisine at my place!" Hunk pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! Dude, your mom is an _amazing_ cook. She made the most awesome masitas last time we ate there. Think she could give me the recipe?" Lance looked up suddenly.

"Hey, where's Shiro?" he asked, looking around the outdoor area now filled with the crew and their families. "Oh, he'll be out in a minute. He was making sure that everyone got a chance to see their family and- There he is!" Pidge pointed, and there Shiro stood at the base of the ship with his boyfriend, Curtis. A young man who was the navigator for the Atlas now that Coran was back on Altea with his people. Lance waved to the pair frantically, and Shiro spotted him, smiling. He met Lance with a hug, and Curtis greeted the younger boy with a friendly handshake.

Just as Lance thought the morning could not possibly improve, while Shiro mentioned something to Pidge about needing to talk to Sam, Lance noticed someone else exiting the Atlas. His jaw dropped as he registered who it was.

Keith.


	3. Chapter 3: Pets and Roommates

**Chapter 3: Pets and Roommates**

 ** _(Author's note- if you notice any flaws to the Spanish, message me with corrections please! I am not very fluent so I am relying on knowledge from Spanish classes and the internet.)_**

Lance pushed forward blindly, until there was just a stretch of empty space between him and Keith. Suddenly he rushed forward, arms outstretched. Without really thinking about it, Lance crashed into Keith, laughing. Keith didn't falter as he returned Lance's hug.

"Keith!? What are you doing here? I thought- I mean you said you were- When-?" Lance couldn't even figure out what he wanted to ask first. Keith started chuckling, then laughed out loud as Lance pulled back and punched him in the shoulder.

"You said you wouldn't be back until after that meeting with the Galra!" Keith rubbed his shoulder, still laughing, his eyes bright.

"I'm gone for six months and the first thing I get is a punch in the arm?" he teased. "Shut up man, technically the first thing you got was a hug." While Lance took a few moments to register that Keith really was there and it wasn't a dream, the rest of the team approached and it was Hunk who provided an explanation.

"Yeah, about two months ago, the Atlas got a message from Krolia asking us to meet up with her and Keith so that we could take Keith back to Earth when we went." Keith grinned

"Krolia convinced me that I should take a break for a while, and that I needed time to live a life that wasn't always centered around work. Pidge was the one who decided to take the opportunity to surprise you instead of tell you I was coming back too." Lance threw his arms around all of them, feeling happier than he had in months. There was a flash and suddenly Kosmo, Keith's enormous space wolf, appeared behind them all. Lance pulled away and gaped at how large he had gotten. He stood easily at Lance's shoulder and was, slightly unnervingly, able to look him in the eye.

 _Felix is gonna love him._ Lance thought, a smile curling over his mouth once more.

"I'll have to tell my mom to make sure we have enough for two more tonight!" Lance said, feeling a familiar burning sensation behind his eyes. He blinked away the emotion before anyone noticed and turned to tell Shiro and Curtis about dinner as well, who both energetically accepted the invitation. Then Lance turned back to Keith.

"So, buddy, where are you staying?" Keith's smile faded a bit "What do you mean? My house of course." After the defeat of Sendak, when repairs began, houses had been built in the area for the paladins and some of the commanders who needed to be close to the Garrison. They had been built individually to fit the family sizes. Which meant that Keith had a very small house that he lived in alone.

Lance crossed his arms. "Oh absolutely not happening. Mamá would kill me if she found out a friend of mine was all alone." Keith furrowed his brow. "Lance, I couldn't impose on your family like that. Besides, I have this guy." he said, rubbing Kosmo's head. Kosmo continued to stare at Lance, his head cocked to one side. Lance wondered briefly if Kosmo was considering how he would taste. Lance opened his mouth to protest again when Shiro leaned over.

"Keith you stay with him or with me. Your choice." Keith looked between Shiro and Curtis and made a face, then turned back to Lance, arms crossed.

"Looks like we're roommates." Shiro laughed and threw his arm around Curtis, who was blushing furiously. Lance smiled and nudged Keith.

"Looks like it!" Lance sized up Kosmo again. "I think Kosmo is gonna need a room of his own though." Keith ruffled the fur on Kosmo's head.

"He'll be fine sleeping in my house on my bed." he assured Lance. Lance shook his head as he gazed at the mountain of fur and muscle before him. "Well he definitely will not be fitting in my car. Unfortunately I decided against dragging the trailer behind me. Can he meet us at my house?" Keith nodded at Kosmo, who immediately disappeared. Lance blinked, then shrugged.

"Guess we better get home and explain the giant wolf in the yard." The pair said their goodbyes to their friends, promising to see everyone later before heading to Lance's car together.

"Any chance you're a better driver than a pilot?" Keith asked, loading a suitcase and a few bags into the back of Lance's car. Lance rubbed at the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly, not looking at Keith as he tried not to dwell on the more painful memories attached to flying the Red Lion. Upon not receiving a response, Keith glanced at Lance curiously, watching the other man as he started the car. Then he noticed the jacket he wore.

"Oh, hey, uh-" Keith cleared his throat and stared straight ahead, trying not to smile as he said "Nice jacket, man." He watched as Lance blushed and stepped on the gas to get home.

"So, Lance."

"Hm?"

"What have you been doing while we have been gone?" Lance bit his lower lip and turned down the radio, fiddled nervously with some dials in the car until air was blowing gently throughout the vehicle.

"Well, I've been working with my parents. My brothers moved back to Cuba to help their neighbors rebuild after Sendak invaded, and Veronica lives with us, but she works at the Garrison. My parents donate to relief efforts around here, so I've been doing odd jobs- helping rebuild, doing work on my parents' farm so we can donate some of our revenue to help people get back on their feet, working in soup kitchens, stuff like that. It's not saving the universe or anything, but it keeps me surprisingly busy."

"Your parents have a farm?" Keith asked, looking dumbstruck. Lance rolled his eyes " _That's_ what you focus on out of all of that? But yes, they have a farm. It's small, but we do okay. We've raised cows, sheep, goats, and a bunch of different crops before. Right now we're doing tomatoes, peppers, and- why are you looking at me like that?"

Keith was looking at Lance with delight and amusement. "Sorry, just the thought of you wearing _cowboy boots_ …" Lance grinned. "Look, you're from Texas, you have no room to talk!"

"You have a pair, don't you!"

"Shut up!"

"You _do!"_ Keith cried out in victory, laughing as his friend turned bright red.

"But seriously Lance, you seem like you're doing good work here. Why act like it's no big deal?" Lance sighed and paused at a stop sign.

"Keith, what I did before now.. What _we_ did… I just feel like anything I do now can never live up to what people think I should be doing. I mean, look at you, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro! You guys have been out improving the whole universe, bringing peace to entire empires. But me… Keith I'm gonna level with you- I don't even know if I could force myself back out there if I wanted to." Lance started down a long stretch of road, looking tired suddenly.

Keith gave a tiny, sad smile. "Lance," he began, "You are one of the most selfless people I have ever met. You put your life on the line for me and the team so many times, and you always wanted to make sure that we saved as many people as possible. Even now, after everything we have been through, you're still helping people. Don't downplay the importance of helping people here rebuild. Seeing you out there doing what you can for the people of Earth provides hope for them. What happened here has affected everyone and they need someone to look toward to remind them that humans perservered. Yes, they know that the rest of us are doing what we can and helping the rest of the galaxy, but it means a lot to have a Paladin of Voltron on Earth helping to pick up the pieces with everyone else." Lance shook his head, looking distressed.

"But I'm not the person they think I am, Keith. I- I want to be able to be out there with you guys, helping Hunk with the other delegates, annoying Pidge while she's working on some new, weird science thing, learning from Shiro, talking and fighting with you… I just can't."

"That's okay, Lance. We miss you too, but I understand. You're still the man who was able to stand up to our enemies and fight for freedom. You're too selfless to not want to be there on the other planets and help. Sometimes though, you need to do some things for yourself. Make sure that you're taken care of before you try to take care of others. That's okay. Maybe you'll be able to come on our next mission. Maybe not. Either way, I'm here for you."

Lance pulled into his driveway, where they spotted Lance's parents out on the porch, looking both curious and worried at the sight of a very, very large extraterrestrial wolf sitting calmly in the front yard. As Lance turned the car off he looked over at Keith.

"Thanks." he said softly. "I knew I missed your stupid mullet for a reason." Keith shoved Lance's shoulder, raking a hand through his hair self-consciously. "Next time I'll let you mope then." Keith muttered, his cheeks stained pink as he threw open the car door and began gathering his things. Lance couldn't stop smiling as he introduced Keith to his parents.

"Mamá, Papá, this is my friend, Keith. He's the Paladin of the Black Lion, and he needs a place to stay while he's on Earth!" Mrs. McClain beamed and embraced Keith, and Mr. McClain shook his hand warmly.

"Nice to meet you son. That your dog?" Mr. McClain asked, motioning to Kosmo, who had only turned so that he could watch Keith from his spot in the front yard. "Smart fellow, to know to meet you here."

Keith nodded. "He is harmless, and don't worry, very well trained." Lance's father sized up the alien dog for a moment before clapping Keith on the back.

"Well son, you and your dog are welcome for as long as you're in the neighborhood. You can stay in Luis' room if you like, it's just down the hall from Lance's" Keith smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I hope it's not any trouble to have me stay."

"Oh none at all! We have plenty of room now that my other two sons have gone back to Cuba to help with repairs!" Lance's mother chirped, ushering Keith into the house.

Immediately upon entering, Keith was subjected to Felix's affection and some intense sniffing to figure him out. Upon deciding that Keith was alright, Felix turned his attention to Lance, who rubbed his head fondly.

"Keith, meet Felix. C'mon buddy, let me help you get settled." Lance said, turning to go up the stairs.

" _¡_ _Espero que no te olvides de ayudarme!"_ Lance's mother called to her son. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Ay Dios mio." he muttered. "Dame un respiro _,_ I'll be down in a few!" Keith stared at Lance in amazement as they mounted the stairs, while Lance continued to Keith,

"So, the room.." he trailed off as he noticed Keith's stare. "What?" Keith shook his head slowly. "I had no idea you were bilingual." He admitted. Lance just shrugged.

"It's no big deal,my parents used both in the house while I was growing up." Keith chuckled. "You continue to surprise me Lance." Lance shook his head.

"Whatever man. Anyway, the room my dad said you can use is connected to mine through the bathroom. It's just down this hall, third door on the right." Lance led Keith to the corresponding door and opened it to reveal a modest bedroom with a large wooden bed situated in the middle, a nightstand, a dresser, and desk. There was a closet on the wall next to the bed, and a maroon rug took up a good amount of the floor. Pictures of the McClain family were tacked up on the wall, and the door to the bathroom across from the bed was open, revealing a spacious white tile bathroom.

"Will this be okay?" Lance asked. "I should probably change the sheets on the bed-"

"Lance, it's perfect. Thank you." Keith interrupted, setting his bags down beside the bed.

"Now come on, let's go. I think your mom might come hunting for us if we take much longer!"


End file.
